Conventionally, transducers, such as contact pickups, for transducing the vibrations of a cord into electric signals are widely used in string instruments such as acoustic guitars. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a transducer attached to the body of a string instrument via an adhesive layer made of rubber.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-93199